


Chasing Dreaming

by sapphireneoheart



Series: Chasing Dreaming [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mark Lee - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT Mark - Fandom, NCT OT21 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom, nct jaehyun - Fandom, nct jeno - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nct fanfic, OT21 (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireneoheart/pseuds/sapphireneoheart
Summary: Jihyun is a 19-year old trainee under SM Entertainment. After 7 years of being a hidden trainee of the company, she finally revealed to the public as the ACE. This is the only time she and the rest of the NCT boys she trained with about 5 years ago comes in contact again.
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, Female Character/Jeno, Female Character/Mark, Friends - Relationship, Jaehyun sister
Series: Chasing Dreaming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657624
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A day in my life always starts with a cup of coffee and a toasted bread. The rest of my family members actually eat rice for breakfast but I'm already a light eater since Day 1. After finishing my meal, I already headed towards the door because I'm pretty late for my morning class.

"Jihyun-ah~ Take this with you. You can eat on your way.." Mom hands me a kimbap. I thanked her and sprinted going out. It would've been better if my brother goes to school with me.

Hi! I'm Jung Jihyun. I am currently a senior in Anyang Girls' High School. I am not usually late in school, but my dance training ended late last night and I was so tired.

My bestfriend Doha meets me at the gate of the school. "Why the hell are you late today?" She asks me. I gave her a wink, and a 'you-know-what-it-is' face. Good thing that I'm just in time before the school gate gets closed.

"What time did you go home last night?" Doha asks. "I mean how late was the training that you dozed off this morning and almost got late?"

"10:30!! And you know that the company is far from our house. I almost missed the last bus." Doha pats my head.

"You've been working hard for the past 7 years already. I feel bad that you can't easily stop 'that'."

Well, I'm a trainee. Yupp, an idol-in-the-making. Doha is the only one who knows this because she's my bestfriend since elementary and I was with her when I was casted by SM Entertainment. She used to tell me that 7 years is already enough for me to debut and tries to provoke me by saying I should join a smaller company so I can debut quickly.

But I'm not up for that. I feel like waiting this long enough guarantees me a satisfactory debut and career in this industry. Patience always pays off. That's something my older bro has taught me.

\-------

School hours passed by in a flash and before I know it, it's already dismissal. Senior year in high school is hectic since we're taking the KSAT this year but it's even more hectic for me because I am still training after classes!

"Hey Doha~ Can you go with me to the convenience store before you go to academy? I need to buy sweets." I'm feeling like I lack sugar these days and I keep on getting dizzy during trainings.

I am roaming around the convenience store when my phone suddenly rang. It's odd. I am not expecting a call from someone. "Hello?" I took a bar of chocolate and a bottle of chocolate milk drink and headed to the counter.

"Jihyun, where are you?" My eyes widened upon hearing the voice. I looked at my phone screen to see who it is. It is my manager!!

"Manager oppa! I am at a convenience store. Am I late for the training?" I hurriedly took out my wallet and gave the amount to the cashier. I told Doha that I have to go now and she'll have to walk going to her academy alone.

"Don't go to the practice room today. Meet me at the Meeting Room A in 3rd floor. Come quickly!" I automatically dragged myself towards the bus stop and went to our company. What's going on? Is there a problem with my trainee contract?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SM Entertainment decides to unveil Jihyun as a new addition to the SR19G!

I am half walking half running when the bus stopped right a few meters away from our company. Something is about to happen and I could feel it in my manager's voice while he was calling me.

The 3rd floor comprises of offices where editors, promotional team and meeting rooms are located. In short, it's usually off limits for mere trainees. I have been there for twice only. Once was when I first entered this company and the second was when I was doing some chores and had to bring a document up to the promotional team.

When the elevator reached the 3rd floor, I bumped into a couple of guys. I can tell that they are taller than mine because my eye level is just right on their chest.

"Oh! Jihyun! What are you doing here?" Donghyuck oppa exclaimed. Behind him is Mark, Jungwoo, and Taeil oppa.

"I have no time to explain, oppa. I have to go now." I walked across a couple of offices before I reached the Meeting Room A. On the long table, there sat my manager and three other staffs. It's my first time to see them.

"Oh! Here she is!" They all stood up and smiled at me. My manager signalled me to sit next to him.

"I'm Ms. Choi Joona, head manager of the SM Rookies." I bowed at her. Despite being a trainee for 7 years already, I am actually never introduced as a part of SM Rookies. It is because of the complications that I was once introduced as a member of a pre-debut team in YG Entertainment. The "Future 2ne1" group. I was there for about 2 years before I joined SM Entertainment.

I was originally promised to debut with Red Velvet 5 years ago but fans are against the idea of debuting another member under Red Velvet. Thus, my debut got cancelled and now I'm hidden.

"We wanted you to be a part of the SR19G. It's about time you will be introduced as a part of the SM Rookies." I'm actually shocked but this is no news to me. I have consistent good remarks as a trainee and it's been so long since I was out of YG Entertainment. All I did is nod in response.

"Once you start promoting as SR19G, you'll have to live in the dorm.." I am just patiently listening into every detail she says. The talks lasted for another 20 minutes. We bid farewell to each other. And... They actually got my phone number, my social media accounts and my parent's number. Maybe to keep an eye on me because I'm officially out in the public as a trainee of SM Entertainment.

"Manager oppa.. Where is the dorm?" I asked him.

"Gold Highrise Apartment." He replies as he is texting someone on the phone.

"Oh.. Gold Highrise... Wait! It's where oppa is living too?!?!"

"Yes. Don't hang out too much with the NCT members. They're a bunch of crazy kids." I laughed. Well I already know Donghyuck oppa because he is Doha's older bro.

What else must I know about them when my own brother is already a member of that group?

As I am walking towards the elevator, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lounge. "Manager hyung, wait a second. I'll just take her to the practice room."

I looked up to see who it is and to my surprise it is my Jaehyun oppa!

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Still shocked.

"Am I the one who's supposed to ask you that? We don't bump into each other that often here but we're seeing each other now on the 3rd floor!" He's looking at me up and down. Well hey, I'm surprised too.

"Did you come here right after school?" He asks me again. I just realized that I am still wearing my uniform. Well, I had no time to change since I was in a hurry.

"Yea. Manager oppa called me and told me to come here quickly." I told him what happened to the meeting and that I am now starting to promote as part of the SM Rookies. We exchanged a few more questions before he leave.

"Oh by the way..." He's about to walk back towards the elevator after taking me to the practice room. "See you in the dorm~"

He is confused at first but his eyes widen upon realizing what I mean. Living in the dorm won't be too bad, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun finally moves in on the SR19G Dorm.

Today is Saturday! I am actually surprised that my clothes are already packed up. Mom told me that manager oppa told her to pack up my things already because I am now going to live in a dorm.

"I know you're always neat and clean but don't just think of yourself and help clean the dorm whenever you have the time." Mom reminds me.

"Of course mom. I already know that."

"Don't forget to cook for your dorm mates. Here, bring some of these to your oppa." She hands me a huge paper bag full of side dishes.

"Mom isn't this a lot?!" I am complaining because it is so heavy!!

"That is not even enough for you and your oppa. Just bring it!"

Manager oppa picks me up today. I'm thankful because I really need help in carrying all of these stuffs.

"You'll be having 4 dorm mates. Most of the girls are younger but I heard Herin is also there. At least there is someone about the same age as you." Seo Herin started training on the same year as me but she's an SM Rookie for 4 years already and was also part of the debuting team for Red Velvet.

"Manager oppa, can I go to Jaehyun oppa's dorm?"

"Of course you can. It's in Apartment No. 21. 9th floor. Why are you going there? Didn't I tell you not to hang out with the NCT members too much?"

"No, my mom just told me to bring some side dishes." Manager oppa simply nodded.

The dorm is only about 10 minutes from our company building and about 15 minutes from my school. Transportation is also not a problem because the subway station and the bus stop is near the apartment building. 

As soon as we arrived in front of the building, my eyes noticed someone wearing a black face mask, his eyes glued at his phone. While staring at him, his head shifted to where our car stopped. He then started walking towards us.

"Oh! Jaehyun-ah!~" Manager oppa recognized him. He nodded in response.

"Please be quiet. I saw some fans nearby. They might recognize us." he said. "Good morning, princess." I rolled my eyes. It's actually hot so I really wanted to go inside already. 

Jaehyun oppa helped us carrying my stuffs. He also complained why I didn't bring pungpung, my favorite dog plushie he gave me as a birthday present on my 7th birthday. 

"You no longer like pungpung, huh?" he teased me again on the elevator.

"I told you already, I am going to go back home to bring pungpung. I can't even bring the rest of my clothes, I already have a load of things to bring today." he stopped teasing me when the elevator already opened. We finally reached the floor where my dorm is. 

I am thrilled. This is my first time living away from my family. Well kind of but my brother is just on the other floor. The rest of the girls are not yet here. Manager oppa left me with Jaehyun oppa on my dorm because he had to pick up the others too. 

"Mom told me to give you these." I handed him the paper bag. "Did you already eat breakfast, oppa?"

"Yeah. How about you, princess?" 

"Not yet, I was in a hurry." his eyes grew bigger after hearing my reply.

"Goodness. You should eat! Let's go, I'll give you something to eat." he drags me out of the dorm after settling my belongings in a vacant room.

I just followed him wherever he bring me and to my surprise, the elevator took us to the 9th floor. "Are we going to your dorm?"

"Yupp. We have plenty of foods there." Are his members also there? Ohmygosh this is embarrassing. He could've just taken me to a nearby restaurant.

I patiently waited as he opened the front door of the dorm. A huge number of shoes in front of the door is the first thing I saw. There is really a looot. Well, there are 10 members in NCT 127 so I am no longer surprised. 

"Jaehyun hyung, are you back?" someone shouted while approaching us. A black haired guy carrying a spoon appeared in front of us. I gasped after I realized what who he is. But nope.. that is not the only reason why I gasped.

Jaehyun oppa quickly covered my eyes. "For goodness' sake, dress properly!" he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Jihyun's official move-in date in the dorm will also be her official introduction to the public?

Mark Lee's POV

My half-asleep body got shaken up upon the sight of a young lady in front of the door of our dorm. First of all, no female other than our dorm auntie has ever stepped inside our dorm. Second, it's too early for a visitor to come here. Jaehyun hyung brought his younger sister without a notice. 

"Oh! Ohmygod! I'm sorry!" I ran towards my room to pick up a shirt. This is so embarrassing. Why do I always embarrass myself in front of people these days? I went out after dressing up and saw Jaehyun hyung preparing food. He must be feeding Jihyun. 

"Why is she here though?" I asked him. I only meet Jihyun at the company building and it's not a lot of times. We know each other well since we kind of trained together. But I debuted early. After that, I was already so busy I lost constant communication with the other trainees. 

"Why can't she be here then?" Jaehyun hyung asked me back. 

"No! I mean, she was never in here." I waved my hands up signalling I have no other intentions with my question. 

"She hasn't eaten yet. So I'm going to feed her. Where are the other members?" I glanced at Jihyun who is silently waiting for the food his brother is heating up. 

"Most of them are still asleep. Johnny hyung went out for a run. Haechan has an appointment with the dentist." I sat on the empty chair right next to Jihyun. She's staring blankly on the table. Is she not on the mood?

Jaehyun hyung served the food. He turned on the electric fan and directed it towards the table because it's still hot. Wow. He really treats his younger sister like a princess. What a caring older bro. I can never relate. Jihyun is quite older now. I was only 13 when we met, she was 9 years old that time. I can say we knew each other for so long now.

"Do you really not talk?" I broke the silence that is slowly spreading throughout the entire kitchen. She stared at me for a good 5 seconds before redirecting her attention to the food.

"What can you expect? She hasn't eaten yet. And it is hot outside. Jihyun can't handle the heat that well." Jaehyun hyung acts like her spokesperson. Doha told me she's talkative though. Manager-hyung texted me to prepare for my schedule already so I went back to my room and took a bath before heading out. 

I hear them having some conversation like how other siblings do. Looks like Jihyun will be living in the SRG dorm from now on. I waved them goodbye before shutting the door. These people. They are so cute. I'm envious of Jaehyun hyung. I want a younger sister too. 

\--------------

Jihyun's POV

I went back to our dorm after eating kind-of late breakfast with Jaehyun oppa. I was surprised to see Mark oppa there. I thought they are sleeping at this time because most of them stay up late due to schedules. I went back to our dorm alone. When I entered the door, I saw that there are more shoes in the entrance. The girls must be here now too. 

"Jihyun!!!!!!!!!!" Herin yelled at me. I am so excited upon seeing her so I hugged her and we kept on jumping around. Lami, Koeun unnie and Hina unnie are just laughing at us. Herin is my closest friend among the SM Rookies girls. We entered SM together and we are also of the same age. I am close with the other SM Rookies too but Herin is different. She's like my bestfriend other than Doha.

"Where have you been, unnie?" Lami asked me. "We went to the mart to buy some groceries but when we came back your stuffs is the only one in here." She said pointing at my luggage that is just resting beside the sofa in the living room.

"I ate breakfast with Jaehyun oppa." I started moving my things towards the room given to me. I am roommates with Herin. Unlike the other rooms, we don't use bunk beds, so Herin and I no longer have to argue who's going to use the top or bottom bed. 

I roamed around the dorm for the first time. It's a one-floor apartment big enough for 6 persons. An assistant manager is living with us. There is a medium-size kitchen, a living room with a huge sofa and a tv, and a bathroom for each of our bedrooms. I think that is the most convenient one. There is also a playground and mini park in front of our apartment building. Jaehyun oppa told me that security around the apartment premises is really good that's why I don't have to worry about staying on the mini park or the playground even in daytime. 

Koeun unnie has been mopping floor. Lami is washing the dishes from last night. Hina unnie on the other hand is doing the laundry. They're all busy with the chores so I decided to help too.

After 20 minutes of going around and helping them organize, I laid down in my bed. It has been a tiring morning. I was about to take a short nap when my phone rang. It is Doha calling.

"JIHYUN!!! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. What the hell is she screaming for?

"What are you talking about??" I am completely confused.

"Your profile has been uploaded on the SM Rookies site. YOU HAVE NAVER ARTICLES EVERYWHERE!!!" My eyes widened in shock. 

I am officially introduced to the public??!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SRG meets NCT Dream.

Koeun is resting her legs on the table in front of the sofa. Lami is drinking her homemade fruit juice while playing games on her phone. The girls just finished their 6-hour long practice. Nothing but heavy breaths and small chitchats can be heard throughout the dance practice room. Their Manager's phone suddenly rang really loud that all of them got surprised. Koeun was about to get the phone to give it to their manager who is on the other side of the room but he stopped her."No no no!! Don't pick it up. Just let it ring.." their Manager signaled her to drop the phone. Koeun then obeyed him."What was it, Manager oppa?" Hina asked. Jihyun just came back from the restroom and she's carrying 2 bottles of water with her.

"Jihyun keeps on getting endorsement offers." All the girls cheered for Jihyun. She felt shy because she did not expect she will be getting all these attention as soon as she was revealed to the public. "The higher ups said none of you could get endorsement offers yet."

"That's a shame. These girls have a lot of fans already. That would be good promotions." The assistant manager butted in. "By the way, Director Lee wants you to go on his office."

"Wait for me on the lounge right after practice." He instructs them. Their Manager proceeded to the Director's office after reminding the girls to take 2 more practices.

He knocked three times on the door before opening it. Director Lee is sitting on his office chair and he seems to be talking with someone.

"Oh I'm sorry for disturbing, Director Lee. I'll go wait outside." He apologized.

"No, Mr. Han. Please take a seat. This is Ms. Shin Yisun. She's the stylist for Style Nanda." Manager Han sit on the empty chair that is facing Ms. Shin. She holds a couple of sketches and some files. "They will be releasing a school uniform design this year." He just nodded. He still don't know why he got called in there.

"Since this will be the first time we are doing it, our team has come up with a design that has a very sophisticated and elegant look, perfect for this generation's high school students." Ms. Shin explained. She also handed a couple of papers to Mr. Han.

"To get things straight, I would like to accept Style Nanda's offer for NCT Dream and SRG to model these designs." Director Lee blurted out. The announcement sent shivers down Mr. Han's body. He just declined hundreds of offers a couple of minutes ago now he finds out SRG will model for one particular brand.

"I thought you don't want SRG to have endorsements yet, Director?"

"This is fine! And also perfect since NCT Dream is very popular these days. They belong to the same age range and age demographics for fans." Judging by the look on the Director's face, he seems to be very confident about this project.

They discussed a couple of additional information before ending the sudden meeting. Manager Han is still surprised that the company hastily decided to promote SRG this way.

\-----------------

"Unnie!! This is so cute!!" Lami exclaims. She's standing in front of the full-body mirror with a huge smile. She and Hina are already wearing the school uniform and they are also done with their hair and make-up. They are currently on a studio for the school uniform brand they will be modelling. The other girls are still getting their make-up done.

"Hey uglies~" Haechan paid a surprise visit on their dressing room. The NCT Dream members are getting ready on a different room. Turns out Haechan visited to hand them some bottled drinks.

"What did you say?" Koeun smacked him in the head. Haechan raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry~ Sorry noona. I was just teasing you." He hands the drinks to their staff members. "Please take care of my uglies. They are still babies, please make them very pretty for the shoot later." The girls then tried to punch him but he ran away very quick.

"Donghyuck never changed. Tch." Herin sighed.

After 20 minutes, everyone is already ready. Both SRG and NCT Dream has been called on the studio for their first shots. The boys are wearing a maroon school uniform while the girls are wearing a navy blue top with maroon skirt.

"Ooooh~" Haechan, Jisung and Jaemin cheered when SRG went out of their dressing rooms. The girls are very pretty that's why.

"Aigooo~ You all look very pretty and handsome. Especially Jihyun and Jeno! Look at them!" All of them laughed and teased the two, with Haechan being the noisiest in the entire room. They were then instructed to pose for the shots. The group shots all turned out really well. Some of the NCT members seem to be very playful in real life but they take the photoshoot seriously, making the photographer really delighted.

The NCT Dream members were called for a break while the SRG members are taking their solo shots. Their manager handed them sandwiches and cola because they seem to be hungry already. But they did not proceed to their own dressing room. They dragged a few chairs in the studio instead and watched SRG while they are posing for a few more shots.

"Man. Time passed by so fast. We were all still little when we met." Jaemin reminisced.

"I feel very happy for this particular schedule because it's been really long since we hang out with them. 3 years? Isn't it 3-4 years already..?" Jisung added. 2 of the SRG members are on the same-age as him which is very special for him because in NCT Dream he's the youngest.

While they crack jokes and giggle during the break time, one member seem to be enjoying what he's watching on the studio.

"We all grew up but one of them still shine really bright in my eyes. She never failed to lighten up my mood just upon seeing her. You are still the most awesome person I have ever met. You are still the apple of my eye, Jihyun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 weeks straight of absences, Jihyun finally comes back to school.

Jihyun's POV

I woke up early today because I will be going to school. The rest of the girls are still asleep so I tried my best to go around as quiet as possible. Manager oppa will drive me to school today. Before heading out, I ate some toasted bread and hot choco to wake myself up. I am not a coffee person so I start my mornings with hot choco instead. I toasted some more bread so the girls could have it for breakfast when they wake up. Manager oppa is waiting on the car outside the apartment building. But it looks like he just arrived too. He's just in time.

"Are you ready to catch up on your classes today?" he asked me. He hands me a sandwich he probably bought from a convenience store on the way. "You missed a lot of school days."

I just pouted. I am not the type of student who takes too much absences. But that was before. Things are different now that I'm having more schedules as a trainee. I took the sandwich inside my bag to eat it later because I already had my breakfast.

"By the way, I wanna ask something..." Manager oppa turned his head quite a bit to listen to me. His eyes are still fixed on the road. "What is it?" he replied.

"I thought I was supposed to be on a dorm with other trainees younger than me. How did I end up with the rest of the girls I am regularly training with since before?"

"It's because the head manager wanted you to get fond of each other as soon as possible. You're now one team, Jihyun." 

Before I could ask him another question, we already arrived at the front gate of my school. "Wait for me right here too during dismissal. I'll be fetching you." I went out of the car and picked up my things. It's a shame that I didn't get to ask him more stuffs. One team? What's that supposed to mean?

  
\---------------

  
Doha's POV

I am on the exact same spot right in front of the gate where I am always waiting for Jihyun. Thank God! That girl will be going back to school. I missed her so much and I can't wait to catch up on her.

"Ms. Lee Doha, will you please help me bring these boxes to the faculty room?" I turned around to see our Physics teacher standing right behind me.

"Uh. S-sure, Mr. Park. But I'm currently waiting for..."

"Aren't you still on community service?" He shoots back at me. My eyes widened and my knees quivered not in fear but embarrassment. I have 10 hours of community service penalty because I went out of the classroom too early forgetting I am actually in charge of cleaning after classes.

"Hehe.. Alright. I will help you now, Mr. Park. Let's go. Hehe..." Man! This is really an unlucky day!! Jihyun might think I did not wait for her today. This is so annoying!! Aaaaaah!!!

  
\------------

  
Jihyun's POV

I am surprised not to see Doha on the spot where we usually meet every morning. I turned around and looked if I just missed her but she is really not there. I just shrugged it off. Maybe she's late today. While walking towards my classroom's building I noticed how students turn their heads at me as I pass by them.

"Isn't that Jung Jihyun?? The new SM Rookie??"

"Omg! I didn't know she studies here.."

And then after just a few seconds. A bunch of male students ran towards me. 

"Jihyun! Jihyun! I am a huge fan of SM Rookies."

"I feel so honored that you are my schoolmate! Woah! This is so amazing!"

I kept myself calm and smiled at all of them. The crowd that follows me while I walk kept getting bigger and noisier. Until more students approached me and I could no longer enter the building because they were blocking the entrance. Some had their phones out and took pictures of me. While others try to ask me random questions. It is very chaotic. Little by little, I could feel my agoraphobia kicking in. Our assistant Principal arrived after a few minutes. That's when I finally felt relieved.

"CAN YOU ALL PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU MINOR OFFENSES?!" she angrily shouted. The students hurriedly walked away and I did the same. But before I reached the stairs, my homeroom teacher called me. She was standing right beside the assistant principal.

"Jihyun? Please come with us to the faculty room." I obeyed them and walked directly towards the faculty room. I greeted all the other teachers in there before I sat on the chair right next to my homeroom teacher's table.

"So.. How are you? You've been absent for quite a lot of days." She's organizing some folders, they are probably the school works that I have missed. She laid them flat on the table while talking to me in between.

"I've been quite busy with my trainee schedules and I had a photo shoot that's why I couldn't attend school. But I've been quite well." I gave her a faint smile.

"Glad to hear that. Your company already reached us and mentioned the changes with your schedule beforehand. And as your teachers, we would love it if you will still be continuing your studies unlike other idols who drop out of school after quite a while. Because of this, the school will only be requiring you to attend school for a certain number of times per month while the other lectures and school works will be given to you online. I hope this way, you'll get to balance your studies and training a lot more better."

Her words made me happy and sad at the same time. I love attending school and spending time with my classmates so much while in a learning environment. Lesser school days for me also means lesser time to see Doha which is making me even more sad. But I had to accept it. This is a part of the changes in my life now.

"And we will be imposing new rules on the campus too, especially for our class, so that the students could no longer mob you like what happened a few minutes ago. We apologize if they make you uncomfortable, Jihyun."

"Oh! It's fine, Ms. Lee. It's just quite new to me since I used to just be ignored a lot before. They'll get used to it." I gave her an awkward smile. This feels so weird because a lot of things in my environment are adjusting for me. My feelings are still unsure whether they are for my benefit or not. A little part of me is thankful for the new rules because I will never ever wish to be mobbed again like that. Please. Never again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to thank you all for reading my work. I have been quite busy with a lot of things for quite a while now. I'm just finishing up on organizing it all, and then I will be back on writing again. So sorry to make you all wait. Will be posting Chapter 7 real soon! :) Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble feels so much better sometimes. Herin and Jihyun take time to enjoy after a long day.

The SRG Trainees are working hard on a new choreography they're learning. Their trainers got a lot more stricter these days. The workshops they attend got many too. Going home to the dorm is their light ray of joy. Even when they go home, they could no longer talk that much with each other because they'll be automatically on their beds.

"You may now take a 30-minute break. Go eat something. You guys look hungry." their Dance Teacher said. All of the girls let out a huge sigh. They've been practicing for 3 straight hours already. Hina is currently not with the girls because she had to go home to her family in Japan.

"I'm going to buy something. I'll be right back." Lami walked away. Tiredness is visible from every step she takes. As soon as Lami closed the door, the girls were surprised that the door opened again.

"Unnies! NCT oppas are here!" Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Yuta paid a surprise visit. Herin and Koeun waved at them. The boys are carrying 4 plastic bags of food. Lami jumped in joy because she no longer has to go buy food outside. Jihyun, on the other hand, is lying in the sofa on her back with her face covered with her cap. Koeun tapped her leg trying to wake her up because she thought that she fell asleep. But Jaehyun signaled her to stop. "Let me wake her up."

Everyone got surprised when Jaehyun lifted Jihyun up on his shoulder. "Aaaaah!!! PUT ME DOWN!"

"It's bad to lie down as soon as you did too much physical exercise. Why are you sleeping?" The rest of the boys asked him to put Jihyun down already so he did.

"Jaehyun-ah, she's probably really tired. Come here, Jihyun. Eat something" Johnny said.

The boys are asking how their practices are going. Despite having quite an age gap with the NCT 127 boys, they are the ones who visit them the most. They usually check on them like this and treat them some foods. They must be really caring as Jihyun's sister is one of them.

"Is Jihyun helping you in the dorm? Scold her if she doesn't." Jaehyun says.

"Don't worry, oppa. She's usually the one doing 80% of the chores. And thanks to Jihyun, we get to eat home-cooked meals nowadays. She cooks really well." Koeun brags about her. Jihyun smiled in return.

After having a short meal and some chitchats, the boys had to leave already. Jaehyun did not forget to leave his sister a kiss in the forehead before leaving. "Don't forget to take a rest, okay?" he added.

\-----------

The girls finished training 3 hours later. While most of them look forward to going home right away, Herin pulled Jihyun to her side and asked her to go somewhere.

"What if Manager oppa will say NO?" Jihyun asks her. 

"It'll be quick. We don't have to ask for permission from him." Herin replies. Jihyun looked nervous but since she's really tired, she just wants to go with her for a short time and have fun. 

They bid farewell to the rest of the girls and started walking to the convenience store near the company building. It is just about 5 minutes away by foot. Herin wanted to eat some ramen and kimbap so they bought some. "This will be our dinner then." her face lit up as she start cooking the ramen on the microwave. Jihyun is just patiently waiting on the empty table. The convenience store is quite empty too. People are probably eating a decent dinner on a restaurant at this hour. 

Herin served the food. Nothing is tastier than the food you eat after long hours of tiresome physical activities. Both of them ate silently, focused only on the food until they finish it. 

"Wow. We had a long day.." Jihyun looked out of the store's window and watched how darkness ate up the streets, the streetlights turn on one by one. The days have never felt this long for the girls not until these past few days. It's a part of the journey towards their dream. But they believe that everything will be worth it in the end.

"How about we go for a walk on the Han River for a bit? It's not yet that late." Herin suggested. Before Jihyun could even answer, she already got pulled by the strong girl towards the exit of the convenience store.

The two girls strolled around an almost deserted park. It's quite late in the night. The cold breeze blowing from the Han River touches their cheeks as they giggle in joy. "Come on! Let's run!" Seems like the food recharged Herin so well that she started running all around the park.

"I can't! I'm too full." the girls proceeded to walk around a little more. They talked about the funny encounters they recently had, little stories apart from their usual trainee life. Herin can't help but smile. It's been a few years since they were able to go out and chill like this. Their daily life revolved around the 4 corners of the training room. A routine of school and training every single day, having almost no time to enjoy other things.

The girls' laughter got interrupted when Jihyun's phone rang. "Oh My God!" they both gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun and Herin got in trouble with the temporary manager. While facing difficulties brought by the punishments given to them, a friend's presence brought a spark of joy to Jihyun.

Herin and Jihyun's face is a mixture of confusion and fear as they stepped inside the dorm. The other girls are sitting on the couch while the temporary manager is standing right in front of them on the entrance. "Who allowed you to go somewhere without a manager?!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Oh. I was the one who asked Jihyun to come with me after the practice to eat somewhere." Herin quickly admitted. Jihyun felt bad. She knows how she also wanted to have fun for a little. That's why she feels guilty that her friend gets all the blame. "I am the one who insisted her to stay longer on the place where we ate. I'm sorry." Jihyun uttered.

"No more excuses! You are both trainees for a long time already. You should be disciplined by now! What is this?!" she left the dorm after getting a phone call so the girls are now alone.

"Where is manager oppa?" Herin asked them.

"He attended a forum overseas so Ms. Oh will be our temporary manager for now. We should all behave properly because she is really strict." Koeun reminded all of them and then side-eyed Herin and Jihyun.

They started heading to their respective rooms as soon as Koeun talked to them for a little bit. Jihyun knows how strict Ms. Oh is. Most trainees avoid her because she is most of the time angry. She is also known for being a disciplinarian. They will for sure get a punishment tomorrow. The two dozed into sleep just after a couple of minutes.

\--------

"Oh! Jihyun and Herin!" Jisung bumped into them in the SM Cafe. They are buying coffee drinks for the staffs in the marketing department. This is part of the punishment that was given to them by Ms. Oh. The two girls are patiently waiting for the drinks while Jisung is waiting for a reply from them. "You won't reply to me?" Jisung asks in a cute tone.

"We are in a hurry, okay? Mind your own business for now." Herin replied.

"What is this for? Why did you order so much drinks?" Jisung asked again. But the two didn't answer him this time. The coffee drinks is now finished so they started planning on how will they bring it on the 4th floor. They finally decided to split the drinks into half, each of them carrying 6 cups. Jisung is just watching them prepare the drinks. Without anyone telling him, he decided to help them in carrying it.

"What are you doing?" Jihyun asked him. She got conscious of him because fans are staring at them. There are a few fans whose cameras are filming Jisung on the side.

"It's fine. I can help you. I am only here to buy ice cream. I have plenty of time." Since they have time limit, they did not bother to stop Jisung anymore. They arrived shortly on the 4th floor and they distributed the drinks to the staffs.

After they finished distributing the drinks, they were surprised to see Ms. Oh waiting for them in the lounge area. "Jisung what are you doing here?" Ms. Oh asked.

"Good morning, Ms. Oh. I helped Jihyun and Herin with the drinks because they were carrying a lot of it." Jisung smiled innocently. Ms. Oh signaled him to leave already so he did. Before the elevator doors closed, he waved goodbye to the two girls.

"DIDN'T I ASK YOU TO DO THE CHORES YOURSELVES?!" Ms. Oh angrily asked. They got taken aback. They can not talk back either because she will just get even more mad. "Aren't you guys thinking?! What if he has another schedule?! His manager might get angry to me!!"

"Go to the dance practice room now! You will extend 2 hours in training today! That's your punishment." Jihyun and Herin walked towards the elevator after. Their heads are lowered in embarrassment because staffs on the floor saw them got scolded by their temporary manager. Herin kind of wanted to talk back to her but Jihyun stopped her. It's better to minimize the damage than make it big.

\------

SRG learned a new dance lesson today. It took them 2.5 hours to finish the first part of the lesson. During their break, Jihyun decided to go out of the dance practice room to get some fresh air. While walking, she saw a poster of Red Velvet on the wall. Looks like the latest SM Girl group will have a new album soon. She stared at it for a couple of minutes before she realized that she's been standing at that spot for too long already. Jihyun can't help but feel envious.

She was supposed to debut on this group but the company decided not to on the last minute. It's a win-win situation for Jihyun too because she believes that she is not yet ready to become an idol during that time. While being pre occupied by thoughts, someone called her from the back.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Mark is wearing a gray hoodie and denim pants, sitting on the sofa couch of the lounge with his guitar on his lap. "You've been standing there for too long already."

Jihyun blushed in embarrassment. She didn't know Mark was there all this time. "Nothing. I was just spacing out."

"Did you just finish dance class? You must be tired. Wait right here, I'm going to buy you a drink." Before Mark could even stand up, Jihyun stopped him.

"No. You don't have to. I just want to take a rest here. Thanks, anyway." Mark gave him an 'Are you sure?' look before deciding not to do it anymore.

Silence started to reign in between them. Mark felt the awkwardness slowly creep in, so he decided to play his guitar. Jihyun is just silently listening to him play it while she rests her body and mind. Today has been a tiring one, just like any other day. But Mark's presence kind of eased her mind and took away her worries as of the moment. Just like that, she ultimately forgot that she felt envious looking at Red Velvet's poster just a few minutes ago.


End file.
